


Why each member of Nct 127 is amazing

by Uwuncity



Series: Why each member of nct is amazing [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwuncity/pseuds/Uwuncity
Summary: I have no idea what this is gonna be about and it's 12:10am and im bored so i decided to write. hope you enjoy





	Why each member of Nct 127 is amazing

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna do a part for each unit. this first one is about nct 127

honestly i have know idea why im writing this but yall ever wonder what caused nct to be such an amazing group? like i get that their music is amazing and the members get along and are like a family but other than that what makes them amazing to you?

to me, they are amazing because of how hard working they are. theyve work so hard to get to where they are and keep working hard every single day.

let me tell you about each member going by age

Taeil:

Taeil's vocals are out of this world but i dont think it came naturally. yea he might have been good before he was a trainee but if he was as amazing as he is now, sm probably would have debuted him as a soloist as soon as they found out he could sing like he can. so he obviously trained to get a voice like he has now. he must have trained hard to get a voice like that. imagine how many days, years, he trained. he deserves so much

 

Johnny:

Johnny trained for 9 years and he gets barely an lines. can you imagine training for 9 years and getting barely no lines? Johnny deserves so much and sm treats him like dirt. yea he gets jjc and nct night night but he trained to be a singer and a dancer. hes an amazing dance but i want to hear him sing more or something

Taeyong:

Taeyong has been through a lot of sh*t. All of the stuff he went through before debuting and even after debuting. he works so hard and i dont think a lot of people see that. a lot people know him because hes good looking but cant see how amazing of a rapper and dancer he is. he is a great leader and works so hard but people always talk sh*t about him having to many lines, to much screen time, etc. ITS NOT HIS FAULT. its sm's fault. so stop blaming taeyong for sh*t sm does. hes also a great writer(hes writes a lot of ncts songs)

Yuta:

Yuta is currently the only japanese member in nct. he worked hard to learn korean. yet he also gets barely any lines even in japanese songs. he has one of the best smiles ever and has an amazing personality. hes such an amazing person and he deserves so much but sm treats him like sh*t. 

Sicheng:

oof where do i start with this one? sicheng is my ult bias and sm does not deserve him. hes such a talented dancer but hardly ever get to show it. sm holds him back and i know, i think we all know, he has a lot of potential to be an amazing idol. he could be one of the best dancers in kpop if sm just lets him show people. 

Jungwoo:

If im gonna be honest at the beginning i didnt understand why sm added jungwoo to nct 127 when they barely could treat each member equally and give them all a decent amount of lines. i know understand why they added jungwoo and its because he has amazing vocals. like if i were to rank nct's vocals he'd be 4rd(Taeil being first, Kun being 2nd and Doyoung being 3rd). hes also a great dancer

Doyoung:

i honestly dont have much to say about doyoung. hes just hella talented and funny 

Mark: 

Mark has to be the hardest working idol ever. Literally he never gets a break. poor mark. he literally has comeback after comeback. in the last 3 years, hes been apart of 15 comebacks. really 14 but nct 127 is having a comeback. hes a great lyricist, dancer, rapper, and singer. hes so funny and people talk so much sh*t about him to. if he has a lot of lines, people talk sh*t about him. whenever he tweets in english, people make fun of him. this sh*t needs to stop. hes such a hard working and amazing person that deserves the world.

Haechan:

Haechan is such a talented vocalist. one of the best of this generation of kpop. hes also a funny person. i love his personality. he never fails to make me smile.

i cant think of anything else but yall bet appreciate them and not make them feel like sh*t. also to the people who make fun of them, YALL BETTER STOP. imagine how bad and sad they feel after seeing people making fun of them. it needs to stop

Bye~


End file.
